Coming Home
by LoVeStAr14
Summary: What was the Celestial World doing as Loke's time came to an end?


_Summary: What was the Celestial World doing as Loke's time came to an end?_

* * *

They knew the hour was coming up quickly, every Celestial spirit, could feel Leo getting weaker and weaker. He was going to fade before the human world's night was through. None of them spoke about it, but it was on all of their thoughts. Aries cries could be heard throughout the world, as she blamed herself for what was happening to Leo. If she had just been stronger, Leo wouldn't be fading into star dust before everyone's eyes. Karen may still be alive.

"No one, blames you Aries." Scorpio tells her, because it's true, no one did blame her, besides herself of course. Aries doesn't answer just stares down at the viewing pool, her eyes following as Leo stands in front of Karen's grave. He tilts his head back as if he can look at them, before saying "I guess it's finally time. Take care of each other okay? I hope one day, all of you can get a nice owner, like Lucy. She's given me faith in Celestial Mages once more."

Leo closes his eyes, and sighs as he finds himself starting to fade. He knows there will be a new Leo, someone will be chosen sooner or later. He could finally let his guilt go, and maybe both him and Karen could rest. "There you are." The voice of the one person who could figure out who and what he really is says behind him, causing him to slowly turn and whisper a soft "Lucy."

The spirits watched from above, Lucy's spirits interested more than most. They had known who Loke was as soon as he had touched their keys, and wondered what was going to happen. "Three years." Virgo whispered to herself, knowing while it had been three years for Leo, it hadn't been that long for them. But to be stuck down there for three years, was longer than any spirit had ever been. Virgo and the others could feel Lucy's shock as she learned that Leo had killed Karen.

It was an accident though, most celestial spirits knew that, or at least most of the Zodiacs knew. Everyone knew what Karen had been planning to do to Aries, how Leo had stepped in, how Leo had refused to let it go on any longer. Most had always wondered what would have happened if Leo hadn't stepped in. Would Aries be gone for good? Would Leo still be in the stars with them? Would Karen still be alive, and would spirit's still be scared she would get their keys.

"It's time." Someone whispered, the celestial world went silent at those two words, eyes staring down as Leo fell and started to become see through. They watched as Lucy ran to him, trying to remind him he can't just _die_. "This will hurt her." Aquarius stated as if it was a fact. Lucy would feel as if letting Leo die, was her fault. " _Open gate of the lion_!" the words rang out through the celestial world, startling everyone alongside the loud _BANG_! That followed as Lucy's rammed her magic against the locked gate.

The fact she called the law wrong, was enough for everyone to be surprised. No one had ever said it was wrong before, every celestial spirit who broke it died, that was just the way it was. Watching as the king appeared before both Leo and Lucy had been a surprise, but also not one. He always appeared when talk of the laws being wrong came up. "Good job, brat." Aquarius muttered to herself watching as Lucy stood up for herself, and Leo. Refusing to back down "finally figuring out how to stand up for yourself." she was a little proud.

"Do you think Leo will come back?" Virgo asked all of them.

"Maybe, ebi." Cancer answer after a few moments of thought. He hadn't been the closest to Leo, but he knew Lucy well. She would do everything in her power, to bring Leo home. If anyone could do it, he believed it would be her.

* * *

Loke didn't want to admit it, as he wiped the tears from his eyes, but it was nice being home again. He sat on his knees not looking up as he heard footsteps towards him, his eyes staring at the floor, just slowly accepting that he was back. Loke could already feel the magic of the world, working to fix him. "Big brother, Leo." The voice stated and he slowly looked up to see the rest of Lucy's spirits standing near him, even Aquarius was there.

"Hello, everyone." Loke began a smile starting to appear on his face "I've come home."


End file.
